Wearable absorbent articles include reusable diapers and reusable incontinence undergarments. A wearable absorbent article can receive and contain bodily waste while being worn by a wearer. Some wearable absorbent articles have reusable outer covers. Reusable outer covers can be made with various materials in a number of configurations. The design of a reusable outer cover can affect the way that a wearable absorbent article fits on a wearer. Unfortunately, some reusable outer covers perform poorly after being laundered. As an example, some reusable outer covers shrink and/or stretch when laundered. This change in size and/or shape can cause wearable absorbent articles to sag or slip down on a wearer, resulting in a wearable absorbent article that can feel uncomfortable, look unattractive, and perform poorly as the article tends to leak. As another example, some reusable outer covers experience substantial changes in elasticity when laundered. These changes may require more force to stretch a leg opening, resulting in skin marking, or may result in a loss in force that could cause gapping at a leg opening. As a further example, some reusable outer covers experience a reduction in unload forces, which can could cause poor sustained fit and leakage.